


Keeping Up With The Vampires

by ForeverDoesntExist, K1mHeechu1



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crack Taken Seriously, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Skater!Javier, Skater!Yuzuru, Vampire!Yuzuru, Yuzuru Hanyu is an oblivious idiot, kinda serious at the beginning, then its downhill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: “Vampires also have overdeveloped senses, like unmatched strength, an overdeveloped sense of smell and perfect eyesight”Yuzuru snorted.“Yeah, tell that to my three pairs of glasses...”OrYuzu is too panicky for someone so old, Javi is too observant for the Spaniard stereotype, Jun is too pretty for a human and Shoma’s done with all of them





	Keeping Up With The Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Well..this is what happens when you say "hey doesn't Yuzu look like a vamp on that photo?"  
> And here we are :) We hope you can enjoy this as much as we did :P  
> Also, let's all thank 13 yo K1mHeechu1 past self and their imagination at the time. It helped a great deal, trust me :)
> 
> No Shomas were injured in the making of this story.

**_“Humanity has known about Vampires since the dawn of time. With the emergence of the first nomadic tribes, came the emergence of nomadic vampires that chased the tribes to feed. The first records of a vampire’s existence come from a Kenyan cave painting, and the history has come to known the ancient vampire that originated the demonic race as Chitundu.”_ **

Yuzuru stretched his neck. He was sitting cross-legged in the lounge, having lunch and half-paying attention to the documentary that was being played on the TV as background noise.

**_"The evidence disappears for centuries, and the next registry comes from the Mesopotamian cultures, who evidenced vampire clans’ attacks on their cities and settlements.”_ **

Yuzuru finished the pouch he was sucking on, crushed the empty container with his hand and threw it in direction of the waste bin, pumping his fist in triumph when he saw that it actually fell inside.

 **_“They were probably most feared by the Egyptians, Greeks, and Romans, who were not able to categorize them: they weren’t gods or mythological creatures, nor were they demons or humans._ **”

Yawn.

How many more hours did he have to wait until he could go back home? This day had been never-ending and it was only midday.

**_“The highest vampire attack rate was recorded during the Middle Ages, as people started telling grandiose stories about how they had been able to defeat vampires. The beings, of course, did not take this fake tales lightly. The amount of vampire-related deaths quadrupled, and so did the number of people turned into vampires.”_ **

Quadrupled.

_I should probably go back to training, I have a couple of jump entries I want to try out for next season...will Brian agree? When does he ever agree though?… I swear he’s getting more boring each day..._

**_“Scientific research on Vampires’ constitution, especially in the fields of anatomy and morphology began with the Age of Enlightenment. In more postmodern studies, the knowledge has extended to more fields, especially Genetics and Genomics._ **

**_It is now known that Vampires possess seventeen pairs of chromosomes, unlike humans who have twenty-three.”_ **

“You learn something new every day, huh?” Yuzuru asked the TV. As expected only more nonsense came back as a reply.

**_“Vampires also have overdeveloped senses, like unmatched strength, an overdeveloped sense of smell and perfect eyesight”_ **

Yuzuru snorted.

“Yeah, tell that to my three pairs of glasses...”

**_“They also have a higher pain tolerance and are slightly faster than humans, let’s not also forget that both their metabolism and heart rate are slower, which in turn makes their body temperature lower than that of a regular person...”_ **

“Okay that’s true and actually very accurate”

**_“Most vampires are born that way, though they do have the ability to change a human with just a simple bite...”_ **

Yuzuru groaned as he sat back down and yelled at the machine in front of him, “It’s not a simple bite, get your facts straight, people!”

He threw a pillow to the offensive object, imagining that it was actually a sharp rock and it was hitting the reporter’s head, ”Do you know how hard it is to actually get the poison flowing? You basically have to meditate and then snake-charm the thing from the storing pockets to the glands. 10/10 would not recommend. I’d rather stick to having a mouthful of saliva, as well. Poison tastes awful.”

**_“Over the last twenty or so years, the world has started to change their perspective on vampires, recognizing them as actual members of society and giving them the same rights as humans…”_ **

Yuzuru bit his lip.

It was true, vampire rights movement had actually made a lot of progress, but the rights weren’t even close to being equal.

They wouldn’t be equal for at least the next couple of centuries. He knew that.

He had been alive for far too long to be able to believe that change could come so easily from the ones that had not only prosecuted them as evil creatures from hell but also tried to extinguish the whole race many times over the course of history.

Things didn't just change like overnight that. But progress had been made nonetheless.

_He would have been proud of the race he adored so deeply._

**_“One thing is certain: even though the Catholic Church describes them as “Demonic, bloodthirsty creatures that feast on the ones that lack faith”, people can rest assured that vampires are not the result of secret demons or Leviathans but are simply the results of another evolutionary branch and with the advance of technology, synthetic blood is now an option for every vampire...”_ **

“Okay,” the vampire said, reaching for the thrown pillows all over the floor and around the television, “I like you, sir, you seem like an educated human, could you please say it louder for the ignorants in the back?”

Deciding to give this whole thing a chance before putting on his boots, he resumed his position and listened to what came next.

**_“...but the stigma and social prejudice that comes from being outed as a vampire along with the isolation that these creatures inevitably face is still one of the leading causes of suicide amongst the vampire population...”_ **

That was enough for the skater to press the off button on the remote quicker than ever. How dare they speak of them with such pity, when they were the cause of such things in the first place?

_Every time I try to put my faith in them, this is what happens anyway._

_I’m sorry, they still haven’t changed._

He heard someone enter the lounge and sprang to his feet, quickly drying up his face with the back of his hands.

Apparently, he didn’t have to worry, on the other side of the room stood his coach, Brian. The only vampire on the staff team and head of the whole coaching department. It was a rare occurrence in this sport since vampires couldn’t get any big prizes in most competitions due to their “special abilities”.

_Special abilities my ass, I’m not a fucking X-Men._

“Yuzuru, can you come here for a second?” Brian’s voice startled him out of his reverie and made him realize, that for once the other vampire might have something useful to say.

“What’s wrong?”

“I need to ask you something,” the old man sounded unsure and careful with his words, he was never so worried about his next move around Yuzuru, and that made the skater even more suspicious of where this conversation was heading, “there’s this skater from Spain, a great one at that...I’m sure you’ve heard about Javier Fernandéz?”

_The boy with the curly hair and adorable smile that has won Europeans since they invented it? Okay fine, that Russian dude also won some of them but who cares really..._

“Yes, the Spanish guy with the pretty salchow and eyebags deeper than mine.”

Brian’s disapproving frown was worth the snarky remark, “Yuzu, play nice or I won’t even consider your opinion on the matter.”

“Fine, ” he plopped down on the sofa across his coach and motioned for him to join him. With his most bored face, he urged him to go on, “what about him?”

 

-

 

Brian still didn’t fully comprehend why he had been putting up with the bratty vampire for as long as he had, but deep down he couldn’t forget what linked them together, it was enough to ignore the constant mood changes and the crazy background stories they had carefully crafted together, after they had to move every few years. They were friends, they were partners in this life but in the end, they were so much more.

No one would ever know their story completely, they had vowed to keep it buried and avoid bringing out all the painful memories that still hung between them, threatening to come loose at any second. Yet they refused to be controlled by their past.

They made their own story and would continue to do so until they had to part ways like nature demanded.

Brian shook his head and cast away the grim thoughts.

_This is not the right time._

Like always he ignored the other’s useless reply and just move on with the conversation. A moody Yuzuru was not a fun Yuzuru.

_What else is new._

“We received a request from the Spanish skating federation”, he said, slowly as if testing the waters.

“Spain has a skating federation? Wow, I thought the dude paid for his expenses by selling tortillas and tapas.”

_How does he even…_

“I’m actually surprised you even know about Spanish cuisine, but moving on,” he cleared his throat and tried to steer the conversation back to its original topic,” as I was saying, the Spanish federation sent us a request in behalf of Javier, they asked us if he could train here at the TCC with us.”

He wasn't expecting his pupil to jump from his chair and nearly scaring him enough to have a heart attack.

_Can vampires even die of heart attacks? Maybe half-bloods can._

“Don’t tell me you’re actually considering it!”

“Yuzuru, I don’t have a real reason to reject him…”

“We haven’t accepted new students in years!” the vampire’s face morphed into a scary expression, close enough to make it into one of the crazy horror movies, where usually vampires ended up killing innocent people and humans slayed every single one of them in revenge.

_Cuz apparently vampires don’t have lives and just decide to go kill people cuz its fun. Do humans even realize how hard it is to take blood stains off clothes?_

“We accepted Jun…”, he tried to reason.

“That’s different!”

“How?”

“Jun is a clueless kid that knows nothing and Javier’s a grown adult! What if he’s one of those vampire haters and makes my life a living hell?” the growing desperation on the Yuzuru’s tone was not missed by the old coach.

“Yuzuru, he knows I’m a vampire so I don’t think that’s an issue.”

“He probably likes the fact that you coached two Olympic Champions,” the disdain on his voice didn’t exactly predict a good future relationship between the two skaters, and Brian could already imagine constant headaches that would derive from it “liking you has nothing to do with it.”

“Look he’d be coming to train, so I don’t particularly care what he thinks about me, as long as he keeps it to himself.”

He knew there was something else to the whole outburst, and he prayed that the skater wouldn’t keep bringing old memories to play. He firmly believed that humans couldn’t all be put on the same box, just like he couldn’t attest for every vampire’s good intentions.

Still, this was Yuzuru and there was no one better at keeping grudges forever.

And when you’re immortal, forever is a long time.

“What if we get another Yuna Kim?”, when the coach heard the low murmur he knew he had been right, the skater had once again delved back into some of the worst moments they had gone through together since they arrived all those years back.

“Yuzu,” he tried his best to soothe the vampire next to him, they would get nowhere if he kept such a defensive attitude once the Spaniard arrived, “he’s not Yuna and I promise that if he acts the tiniest bit weird around you, I’ll put him on the next flight back to Spain, do we have a deal?”

Yuzuru still didn’t look too convinced about the whole idea, but considering that through their longtime working partnership, they hadn’t ever run into trouble due to Brian’s choices, he decided to relent and trust the coach’s judgment.

 _If only the rest of the team had listened to you when they took Yuna in_.

“Okay, bring the Spaniard over”, he seemed to ponder on something before adding, “but on one condition, just to make sure things won’t get ugly.”

The other man sighed and let out a breath he didn’t even remember holding, dealing with Yuzuru was hard but at least they had managed to reach an agreement.

“He signs a damn NDA”.

 

-

 

Javier had heard about the TCC all of his life.

They were the best coaching team, the best skaters trained with them, they had coached Olympic gold medallists, the best of the best only.

And that meant Yuzuru Hanyu.

The Spaniard had never really met him, but everyone knew his name. The Olympic gold medallist and World Champion. He was nervous out of his mind to meet him.

He didn’t exactly know how the other would react if a nobody like him suddenly joined him at his training club, or if he would hate him given the fact that he could become his direct rival, but the reality was that Spain could no longer offer him what he needed.

Even his federation had noticed it and had helped him reach a decision: he would move to Canada and join the Toronto Cricket Club and their team. They hoped that the European Champion could flourish there, and somehow put Spain on the books of figure skating history.

Javier could only hope he wouldn’t disappoint them, after all the trust and money they had invested in him. For such a small country like Spain, what they had done for him so far was something he could never forget, and he would be damned if he didn’t try to pay them back by bringing home all the medals he could get his hands on.

As he packed the last of his things into his suitcase, he smiled at the memory of the moment he had told the news to his family. Even though the young skater would be moving across the Atlantic, his parents' main concern was only about a single thing: his coach was a vampire.

As evolved as he may think his family had become about the whole undead matter, they still kept most of their fears. They tried to be open-minded, yet fear was forever present.

This didn’t make sense to the youngest of the Fernandéz clan. He had vampire friends throughout his whole life at school, he had worked with other vampires at his rink back home, even the lady at the market next door was part of the undead and never in his life had he thought of fearing any of them.

If anything he had always pitied some of the beings, after witnessing over and over again how cruelly they were treated by the so-called humans. Adults were harsh, but kids? They were evil.

Since he was little he had seen how they were mocked for their diets, for how pale they looked, how their teeth were different and how their strength made them a menace.

They said vampires were a threat to the human race, yet he had watched the so-called demonic species polish their teeth in hopes of making them look normal, eat the cafeteria food in a desperate attempt to fit in, even though they knew it would make them sick, and how they barely initiated human contact afraid that they could hurt someone.

The Spaniard sometimes doubted vampires were the real monsters in the end.

 

-

 

“When is he arriving anyway?”, Yuzuru couldn’t help but feel annoyed at their new acquisition even before he arrived, his stomach felt funny and he couldn't stop fidgeting with his barely concealed eyebags and unnatural blush that he decided to add just in case it didn't seem normal for a skater to be completely composed after a hard training session.

_Why am I going to these lengths for an idiot I didn’t even meet yet._

“Stop looking at yourself in the mirror.”

“I gotta try and look human you know?”

He sometimes hated how Brian had the easy way out, his looks never looked suspicious, he wasn’t as pale and his skin would get red from exhaustion. He could fake his identity perfectly, yet decided not to do so.

_I guess it makes sense after everything._

“Why don’t you just come clean and avoid this whole headache?”

“No!”,the thought of people, his fans, his fellow skaters knowing his true self, scared him in a way that felt surreal even for himself, “the others don’t know and I can’t trust them with something like this”.

“You know...there are other vampire skaters that-”

“Not an Olympic gold medallist or world champions,” he turned around, away from the mirror ever present at the end of the rink, “just face it, Brian, if people knew who I am...WHAT I am, they would question every single medal that I’ve won until now.”

_I could lose everything._

“There’s a reason why vampires don’t get far in any sport, even though our super strength is nothing but a myth.”

“I have a feeling about this guy though, he seems like a genuine person like he’s...”Brian struggled to search for the right word, “different.”

“Well, he’s not here to be my friend that’s for sure,” it didn’t matter how nice he Spanish skater turned out to be, they would become rivals, friends or not they would both fight to get the gold.

“Please don’t tell me you are not expecting some Yagudin/Plush bullshit to happen here?”

“Of course I am”, he hadn’t found true competition in years, so he didn’t even know how this would end, but one thing was certain, he wouldn’t trust this new kid easily, ”I need be prepared for anything.”

_I won’t let that stupid human be my downfall._


End file.
